


Scrapbook

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis keeps a scrapbook of personal mementos. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "photo" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

Tucked in amid an assortment of her favorite books, Alexis keeps a scrapbook of personal mementos. It holds pictures of her parents’ wedding; standing with her mom in front of the Eiffel Tower; and the time Alexis dressed in a tuxedo as the best man at her dad’s second wedding. She’s preserved a ticket stub from one of Gram’s plays and the flower from her first date with Owen. Alexis’s favorite is a snapshot of her mother smiling for the camera while her father looks adoringly at the infant daughter cradled in his arms. Because it explains her life perfectly.


End file.
